In Revolutionary Assassin School - The Coup de état (Part II)
Chapter 1: The dark sky - The trip around town "Storm! Storm! Wake up!", Ellie shook Storm. Storm finally woke up, with heavy breath and his heart beating rapidly. A nightmare. He seemed not to be able to sleep anymore. It was about something he want to erase from his mind. There was a narrow road, and everything was black, except the road was grey. In his dream, he continued moving on the line. He kept going and going, through out the line when the sky became grayer and grayer... Until a door appeared. He opened it, and fell into a quicksand. He wanted to shout, but couldn't, when he was pulled down to the bottom of the quicksand. He closed his eye. A piece of land with full of spikes and thorns was under the quicksand. Soon, the spikes impaled him. "AAAAAAAAAAA....", he shouted in the dream, made him eventually woke up. His eyes opened widely. He breathed heavily, every second. The whole body trembled and was covered with sweat. "Hmm... Are you okay, brother?", asked his sister, with nervousness on her face. He winked. Without any traces of being afraid, he answered: "Uhm... Good. You don't need to worry." He got out of his old bed and did some wash-up. Cleaned his face with water, he looked at the mirror. His hair was left uncombed, so he took a comb and brushed it. He quickly changed into a gray T-shirt with a picture of a dog on the right chest, a black jeans and a white half-long-sleeved jacket. We got downstairs and found nobody. On the table, there was a note: "Sorry to say this but I'm at the Blanc house. Lucy's family has moved to 91 Sand Street, where the mansion is quite near the train station. If you want to visit, take the cart. There will be the feast of the participants in the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition. Bill and I are responsible to prepare the meal for this evening and next morning. That's why I had to leave home at 3 am. Hope you can arrive. Yusuf." "A feast?", Ellie asked herself. This note reminded him everything. He was unknowingly told to participate the contest with no chance refusing. Till the final challenge, he founded that Aaron Raflac - his "natural enemy since his childbirth", made a trap and everyone fell into it. This led to the fight between him and his betrayed cousin, Anna. As everyone knows, he was unable to move for a certain time. Now, his right leg still ached sometimes. "You think we got something edible?", he said. His sister was still searching the fridge. Eventually, she noticed some food stored in the cupboard. But awful smell flew out. Such a pity. But the search hadn't ended yet. She also found some breads and a jar of strawberry jam. "Hmm. That's enough for today.", she said, after putting those onto the table. We finished the breakfast very early, at seven. Looked through the window, at the sky, it was covered of dark clouds. Likely a hurricane would come, and erase everything. Likely the doomsday. "So scary...", she held his arm. "Probably something is not good.", he said. "So, shall we go?" "No way!" "But... we can't break Yusuf's promise! We read the note, means we promised with him." Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Rapidly and strongly. Then, the door was broken. "Who's there?", he shouted and headed to the door. "Golden Rocket!" A loud tremor occured. A bunch of people was knocked down the street. They wore white-stripped black suit and seemed to be crazy. They must be from the asylum nearby. Ellie, who is wearing a red T-shirt and a charcoal jeans, got out of their house. "Who are they? Why..." "They must be... from the asylum.", he said. "How can it be?" Some large cart appeared at the front gate. And dozens of guards came. "Mr. Steppens, did those come to your house?", one of them asked us. "Yes." They were knocked down and fainted." "Thanks. We'll take them back to the asylum.", the policeman left while the others were carrying those psychos back. Those cart left the gate. Our door was left broken. "Shall... we go?", she asked me. "But we should cover the door with something.", I replied. I fixed the hinge with some screws. At this condition, nothing was worse than having any door broken when there is some thieves and bandits who were wandering outside the town. "Perfect.", she said. "Now we need to move now." ****** The twin left home after having locked all the doors carefully. Before they started, his sister put on her favorite leather jacket and some money in the inner pocket in her coat. Because there were no carts, they had got to travel on themselves. The atomic boy, even thought about flying, but they shouldn't fly under the dark cloud. They could be struck anytime, anywhere. And they were reminded about their new twin-bicycle they had just given in their fifteenth birthday. It was stored in the warehouse, and had never been used for only half a week. Storm was taller than his sister, so he sat behind his sister. The twin could only cycle to 91 Sand Street, with a hidden blade and some of the money in the elder girl's jacket. She hoped they could be able to eat something and relax somewhere in the town. While they were on their way, the sky became lighter and lighter, though there were some clouds, which were so dogged that they didn't move, even a meter, but those changed to light grey, then white, 'cos of the sunlight. Every cloud, soon it will melt after a rain, which could fall anywhere in this world. The duo kept going on their way to the house. Likely a trip around the town, and an opportunity to do some physical actions. During the trip, they hadn't said anything. They had to concentrate on the street. They dodged the carts. They passed through the stalls in the big market, and through the noisiness of many saleswomen and salesmen. No sooner as that damn cloud had moved their ass to another place, the sun heated everything under it. The twin felt very hot. They stopped in a quiet alley, and undressed their outer clothes. Storm tied his jacket around his hip, while Ellie changed to the golden top and black shorts. They continued. Outside had reached thirty-four centigrade. Still in the summer. And July is the hottest period of the whole year. Ellie thought that if she were fat and light, she would be thinner soon, but her skin would be darker. She didn't want her own skin to be dark. She always wanted to be beautiful. While they were cycling through a small restaurant, Storm's pocket watch indicated 11 am. They were both hungry. The duo stopped beside the entrance of the small restaurant. Entered the building, it wasn't so quiet that there were twenty customers inside. That was the result of the hot weather that made people eat at home rather than going to the restaurants. This one was different. Fans worked every moment. Likely they entered a different world. The pair chose the table near the entrance, and ordered some sushi before they continued our travel. "So, what do you think about Lucy's new house?", the equal-aged girl asked. "Uhm... Likely a mansion. Maybe her father had taken a little from the first prize reward to build that house." "I think so.", the brown-haired girl answered. The sushi had come. Chapter 2: Party with the Blanc house Chapter 3: Broken glasses Chapter 4: Look at his face! Chapter 5: Return to the school Chapter 6: The beginning of the fifth year Chapter 7: A new classmate A new days began. Also first periods of a new school year. Storm woke up when the sky was still black - around two o'clock. He looked at the window that had been boring him for five years. There was less stars than any seasons else - 'cos it was autumn. And autumn is very different from the summer: the weather seems to be calmer and calmer. But only if you go out, you can see how nature is changing itself. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth - a daily job which must be done at least twice a day - then changed to his gray jacket and black trousers and got downstairs, to the common room. He didn't forget to bring the lantern and hang it on his belt. Getting out through the main door, he saw a new girl sitting on a bench nearby. "What is she doing, while nobody has woken up yet?". She seems very calm and took no care to him, because she didn't care if anyone was standing near her then. She wore a black jacket, similar to his sister's one, and a light purple skirt - not a really cold color, but its owner was colder than itself. She has light bangs and long black hair, reminded him a child he had read it on a newspaper, since he studied in this school. "Hi there...", Storm whispered. The sound was quite quiet, but enough for her to hear and reply with a suspicious look. "You can have a seat if you want.", she said silently. I sat on the bench, next to her dark green backpack. The lantern was put aside, next to her backpack. "What's your name?", he looked at her face. "Juli Arnomore", she silently replied. "So... why do you wake up so early like this?" "Uhm... nothing. I am gonna ask you that question, but you did that first." "Sometimes... I can't sleep well... but I don't know why." "Me too.", she replied. "But I have a nightmare... Nevermind. I'd better return to bed." She collected her bag, then went to bed. Storm also picked his lantern up and return back to his room. He then rested himself on his own bed without changing his current outfit. ****** Storm woke up quite late - half past six. He put in his rucksack some books for the upcoming lessons, then headed out for breakfast. Chapter 8: Mr. Blanc's trouble Chapter 9: The meeting Chapter 10: Training in secret Chapter 11: Mr. Blanc's trouble (part 2) Chapter 12: How to avoid mind-reading Chapter 13: The Golden Magnet Chapter 14: Mr. Blanc's agreement Chapter 15: Infiltrate the Province hall Chapter 16: Collision Chapter 17: Versus Raflac Chapter 18: Yusuf's burial Category:The Steppens Series Category:Stories